Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. More recently, robotic vehicles and/or remote controlled mowers have also become options for consumers to consider.
Robotic vehicles are typically capable of transiting over even and uneven terrain to execute yard maintenance activities relating to mowing. They may be programmed to stay within a defined area while performing their mowing tasks, and may even be configured to perform other tasks in the defined area. Thus, it may be desirable to expand the capabilities of robotic vehicles to improve their utility and functionality.